Gensokyo : Un mundo distinto
by Beltiazor
Summary: ADVERTENCIA OC Dos personas fueron llevados a Gensokyo y sin saber donde están van a intentar volver a sus casa
1. Chapter 1

Un Nuevo Mundo

Un excelente cocinero que trabajaba en una pizzería de nombre Sook, un día paseaba por las calles de su ciudad pero se encontró con una persona algo extraña

Esta persona le conto sobre una guerra entre el demonio y los dioses y que él tenía el poder de calmar las cosas, Sook lo dejo hablar solo en la calle y siguió su camino pero antes de poder lograrlo el tipo lo había llevado desmayado

Al despertar vio un gran campo de flores y un castillo no tan lejos

Sook empezó a preocuparse e intento buscar ayuda en el castillo pero lo único que encontró fue a una chica que dijo que le iba a ayudar pero este no estaba muy convencido de la idea

Durante el recorrido Sook empezó a volverse loco lo cual su compañera Mikan le pareció normal ya que estaba formando un vínculo con el demonio tanto emocionalmente como en poderes mágicos

Luego de unas horas Sook eventualmente logro calmar a los dioses y al demonio para que no entren en guerra aunque eso no era lo único por lo que tenía que pasar

Sook: "Me dices que acabo de resolver tu problema con el demonio… ¡¿Y ahora hay otro problema?!"

Ale "Lamentablemente para ti si"

[Ale nombre completo "Lord dios Ale creador de todo lo no existente" como su nombre indica puede crear todo lo no existente, su poder es tan confuso que él no puede controlarlo al 100% también es uno de los representantes de los dioses]

Ale "Y tu como el más…. "

*Ale se quedó pensando en una respuesta*

Ale "Valiente"

Sook "¡Ustedes son malditos inmortales!"

Sook "¡Me reusó a hacer una tarea de tal magnitud solamente porque son vagos!"

*Dijo Sook bastante enojado*

Ale "Veo que tu no harás nada…"

Ale "Espero que el soldado del demonio no de tantas escusas…"

Sook "¿Espera soldado del demonio?"

Ale "Si es un gran soldado que lucho en varias batallas contra los dioses"

Sook "¡¿Y porque no me ayudo anteriormente?!"

Ale "Pregúntale a ese oh gran demonio"

Sook "¡No insultes al gran demonio!"

Ale [Si…lo que digas]

Ale se va de ahí y cruza un pequeño y oscuro bosque para llegar a una choza y le toca la puerta

Ale "Hay alguien en casa"

? "¿Quien anda ahí?"

Ale "Soy yo Lord dios Al-"

? Abre la puerta cortando con lo que hablaba

? "¿Trajiste?"

Ale [¿Traer que?]

Ale [Oh… me olvide]

Ale "Si…"

? "Dámelo"

Ale "No… creo que m exprese mal…"

Ale "Los malditos seres de ahí abajo en la tierra lo robaron"

[Los malditos seres de abajo nombre completo "C24" más conocidos como "robots" son robots se diferentes colores que habitan debajo de la tierra flotante de Dioses y Demonios]

? "¿Y casualmente son los mismos que declararon la guerra a los dioses no?"

Ale "… ¿Si qué casualidad no?"

Ale "¡Seguramente será una declaración de guerra doble!"

? "…"

Ale "Le iba a decir a Sook todo esto pero recordé que estaba tu…artefacto en juego también"

? "Y quieres que baje y venza a todos y que recupere mi… artefacto"

Ale "Si"

? "¿Por qué tú vas?"

Ale "Emh… umh…"

Ale "Porque voy a estar tranquilizando a los dioses y a Sook mientras los defiendo de posibles ataques"

? "Está bien"

? Sale de su casa y saca su espada

? "A donde hay que ir"

Ale "Bueno ya sabes tienes que ir a la cueva donde se ocultan los que nos están atacando"

Ale "Y luego ya sabes darles una paliza como tú lo sabes hacer, Natu la caballera de negro"

[Natu más conocida como "La caballera de negro" es una caballera leal del demonio aunque pocas personas conoces su existencia ella lucha en una anterior guerra entre Demonios y Dioses , ahora que hay paz entre los dos bandos ella empezó a vivir en un bosque donde entrena y espera las misiones del demonio]

Natu "Bien déjamelo a mí y en pocas horas lo lograre"

Ale "Por supuesto"

Ale [Por supuesto que llevare a Sook para que te espié]

Natu se dirigió a la cueva el lugar donde se ocultaban los enemigos donde lucho contra algunos robots pero eran bastantes débiles y fueron totalmente vencidos ante la caballera de negro

Mega-bot "Puede que vencieran a todos mis compañeros pero a mí no pod-"

Natu saca su espada para contar una pierna del gran robot de metal que al hacerlo se derrumba

Mega-bot "¿¡Nunca te dijeron que tienes que esperar a que tu contrincante termine de hablar!?"

Natu "Me dijeron conseguir mi objetivo sin importar el costo"

Natu ignoro al gran robot que estaba casi destruido en el piso y siguió por la cueva que parecía más un calabozo o un laberinto

Natu tardo un rato explorando para encontrar su artefacto donde estaba en una mesa rodeado de una luz azul que lo enfocaba

Natu "Tarde un poco pero lo consegu-"

Sook "¡MIREN ESO!"

Natu "¿Qué?"

Sook "Miren esta cosa ¡ES VIOLETA!"

Natu [Es azul…]

Sook iba en dirección al artefacto pero antes Natu lo detuvo

Natu "Alto ahí"

Sook "¿Quieres quedarte con el trofeo para ti sola?"

Sook "JAJAJAJA"

Sook "No lo creo"

Natu "No es un trofeo, es mío y lo es mi deber cuidarlo"

Sook "Si claro"

Sook "Pero al menos déjame verlo"

Natu todavía estaba ocultando a Sook el trofeo mientras lo detenía

Sook "¡EL GRAN DEMONIO ESTA DE MI LADO ALEJATE O SERAS VENCIDA POR EL!"

Natu "El también es mi aliado sabes"

Sook "¡Quien te conoce!"

Natu "Lo mismo va para ti"

Sook estaba intentando ver el artefacto

Natu "No"

Mientras que Sook y Natu estaban forcejeando un ataque amarillo va hacia ellos

Mega-bot "JAJAJA VENGANZA"

Se escuchaba una voz robótica desde lo lejos

El ataque empujo los 2 hacia la mesa donde el artefacto cayó y exploto junto a Sook y Natu

La visión de los dos empezó a nublarse y para cuando la recuperaron su eterno era totalmente distinto

El lugar estaba lleno de lava, fuego y más piedra era obvio que estaban en otro lado

Natu [Así que… era un portal]

Sook "¡¿CÓMO?!"

Natu "Cállate"

Sook "¡¿TU ARTEFACTO ES UN PORTAL?!"

Natu "Solo…"

Suspiro

Natu "Cállate"

Sook "¿Porque lo tienes tú? ¿Para qué?"

Natu "Agh… ¿Porque TU tenías que venir?"

Sook "Lord d… Ale me dijo…"

Natu [Te maldigo Ale…]

Sook "¡Pero respóndeme!"

Natu "Te lo diré…. A su respectivo momento"

Natu "Antes… Busquemos un lugar seguro"

Natu estaba mirando el lugar un océano de lava con montañas de fuego y pocos lugares de piedra

Sook "…Como digas"

Natu agarro el resto de lo que quedaba del artefacto y obligo a Sook a seguirla

En poco tiempo llegaron a una escalera que subía Sook fue el primero en subir y luego le siguió Natu con su capa negra que estaba algo rota

Arriba había un jardín con varios animales que eras desde cuervos hasta gatos que observaban curiosos a Sook y a Natu

Sook se quedó algo incómodo mientras que Natu siguió por el pasillo

Delante de Natu había una puerta común ella sin pensarlo dos veces entro luego le siguió algo más lento, Sook

Adentro había un lugar muy espacioso de color morado con adornos occidental

Sook se quedó sorprendido mirando el paisaje mientras que Natu siguió sin mirar el eterno

¿ "¿Quien anda ahí?"

Natu saca su espada y toma una posición de batalla y mira a la chica con pelo corto de camisa azul que apareció detrás de uno de los pasillos del lugar

Sook "¿Eh?"

Sook "Oh un habitante en este mundo"

Sook [Espero que me respondas no como ella…]

Sook "¿Puedes decirnos la locación de este… infierno?"

¿ "Veo que los dos están perdidos en un mundo posiblemente distinto al vuestro"

Natu [¿¡C-como lo supo!?]

Sook "Veo que entiendes bastante bien"

Sook "¿Nos puedes decir dónde estamos?"

¿ "Están en el palacio de los espíritus terrenales en el inframundo"

[El palacio de los espíritus terrenales es un palacio donde vive una especie llamada "Satori" y unas mascotas]

Sook y Natu "¡¿Inframundo?!"

Sook [Oh gran demonio al fin te encontrare]

Natu [¿Sera que el demonio me dio el portal para algo?]

¿ "Veo que tienen sentimientos encontrados"

¿ "Pero dudo que por aquí halla un demonio"

Natu [Puede que esté en otro inframundo…]

Sook [¡¿OHH DEMONIO PORQUE NO PUEDO VERTE?!]

¿ "…"

Natu "¿Sabes cómo llegar a la tierra de los dioses?"

[La tierra de los dioses era el antiguo nombre de la "Tierra de Demonios y Dioses" donde habitan principalmente Dioses y ayudantes del Demonio]

¿ "Puede que te refieras a la montaña youkai aunque nunca fui ahí sé que hay dioses como los hay en tus recuerdos"

[La montaña youkai es una montaña donde habitan youkais, Tengus, Kappa, Dioses y celestiales]

Sook "Que buena persona ¡Natu vamos ahí!"

Sook empezó a caminar a alguna parte

Natu [Que tipa tan rara]

Natu que todavía estaba en modo atacar empezó a seguir a Sook

¿ [Buena persona….]

Sook y Natu salieron del palacio y vieron una aldea con algo de nieve

Sook "Nieve dentro de una gran cueva que lógica…."

Natu "Vamos rápido que los de allí son enemigos hasta que se demuestre lo contrario"

Sook y Natu fueron a la aldea donde todos sus residentes estaban durmiendo

Sook "Que te parece si le pedimos ay-"

Natu "No y sigue adelante"

Natu y Sook lograron pasar la aldea fácilmente y sin ningún obstáculo y llegaron a una cueva que parecía que llevara a la superficie

Sook "Maldición"

Natu [Ahora que le pasa a este…]

Sook "La tipa de antes no nos dijo donde quedaba la montaña youkai"

Natu [Es cierto… pero no confiaba en ella de todos modos]

Sook "¡Volvamos y preguntémosle!"

Natu "No"

De repente escucharon algo que venía desde la cueva Natu sin pensarlo lanzo un gran ataque de fuego hacia esa dirección

Sook "¡Ahh!"

Sook "¡Plebeya no hagas esas cosas a lo loco!"

Natu saca su espada

Sook "Sigamos adelante caballera de negro"

Sook [Caballera sin armadura…]

Natu y Sook siguieron por la cueva y cada vez que escuchaban algo Natu lanzaba un gran ataque haciendo que lo que sea que se ocultaba huyera

Sook "¿Por qué los ahuyentas?"

Sook "Pueden ser unos buenos humanos que quieren decirnos algo importante"

Natu "O pueden ser pequeños duendes que quieren envenenarnos hasta la muerte"

Sook ".-."

Natu y a Sook le da un rayo del sol y ven la salida junto a un gran amanecer

Sook "Misión salir del infierno completa"

Sook "Ahora tenemos que buscar donde queda esa montaña youkai"

Sook es el primero en explorar el mundo mientras que Natu mira el paisaje pensativamente


	2. Capitulo 2

Un Nuevo Mundo

Un excelente cocinero que trabajaba en una pizzería de nombre Sook, un día paseaba por las calles de su ciudad pero se encontró con una persona algo extraña

Esta persona le conto sobre una guerra entre el demonio y los dioses y que él tenía el poder de calmar las cosas, Sook lo dejo hablar solo en la calle y siguió su camino pero antes de poder lograrlo el tipo lo había llevado desmayado

Al despertar vio un gran campo de flores y un castillo no tan lejos

Sook empezó a preocuparse e intento buscar ayuda en el castillo pero lo único que encontró fue a una chica que dijo que le iba a ayudar pero este no estaba muy convencido de la idea

Durante el recorrido Sook empezó a volverse loco lo cual su compañera Mikan le pareció normal ya que estaba formando un vínculo con el demonio tanto emocionalmente como en poderes mágicos

Luego de unas horas Sook eventualmente logro calmar a los dioses y al demonio para que no entren en guerra aunque eso no era lo único por lo que tenía que pasar

Sook: "Me dices que acabo de resolver tu problema con el demonio… ¡¿Y ahora hay otro problema?!"

Ale "Lamentablemente para ti si"

[Ale nombre completo "Lord dios Ale creador de todo lo no existente" como su nombre indica puede crear todo lo no existente, su poder es tan confuso que él no puede controlarlo al 100% también es uno de los representantes de los dioses]

Ale "Y tu como el más…. "

*Ale se quedó pensando en una respuesta*

Ale "Valiente"

Sook "¡Ustedes son malditos inmortales!"

Sook "¡Me reusó a hacer una tarea de tal magnitud solamente porque son vagos!"

*Dijo Sook bastante enojado*

Ale "Veo que tu no harás nada…"

Ale "Espero que el soldado del demonio no de tantas escusas…"

Sook "¿Espera soldado del demonio?"

Ale "Si es un gran soldado que lucho en varias batallas contra los dioses"

Sook "¡¿Y porque no me ayudo anteriormente?!"

Ale "Pregúntale a ese oh gran demonio"

Sook "¡No insultes al gran demonio!"

Ale [Si…lo que digas]

Ale se va de ahí y cruza un pequeño y oscuro bosque para llegar a una choza y le toca la puerta

Ale "Hay alguien en casa"

? "¿Quien anda ahí?"

Ale "Soy yo Lord dios Al-"

? Abre la puerta cortando con lo que hablaba

? "¿Trajiste?"

Ale [¿Traer que?]

Ale [Oh… me olvide]

Ale "Si…"

? "Dámelo"

Ale "No… creo que m exprese mal…"

Ale "Los malditos seres de ahí abajo en la tierra lo robaron"

[Los malditos seres de abajo nombre completo "C24" más conocidos como "robots" son robots se diferentes colores que habitan debajo de la tierra flotante de Dioses y Demonios]

? "¿Y casualmente son los mismos que declararon la guerra a los dioses no?"

Ale "… ¿Si qué casualidad no?"

Ale "¡Seguramente será una declaración de guerra doble!"

? "…"

Ale "Le iba a decir a Sook todo esto pero recordé que estaba tu…artefacto en juego también"

? "Y quieres que baje y venza a todos y que recupere mi… artefacto"

Ale "Si"

? "¿Por qué tú vas?"

Ale "Emh… umh…"

Ale "Porque voy a estar tranquilizando a los dioses y a Sook mientras los defiendo de posibles ataques"

? "Está bien"

? Sale de su casa y saca su espada

? "A donde hay que ir"

Ale "Bueno ya sabes tienes que ir a la cueva donde se ocultan los que nos están atacando"

Ale "Y luego ya sabes darles una paliza como tú lo sabes hacer, Natu la caballera de negro"

[Natu más conocida como "La caballera de negro" es una caballera leal del demonio aunque pocas personas conoces su existencia ella lucha en una anterior guerra entre Demonios y Dioses , ahora que hay paz entre los dos bandos ella empezó a vivir en un bosque donde entrena y espera las misiones del demonio]

Natu "Bien déjamelo a mí y en pocas horas lo lograre"

Ale "Por supuesto"

Ale [Por supuesto que llevare a Sook para que te espié]

Natu se dirigió a la cueva el lugar donde se ocultaban los enemigos donde lucho contra algunos robots pero eran bastantes débiles y fueron totalmente vencidos ante la caballera de negro

Mega-bot "Puede que vencieran a todos mis compañeros pero a mí no pod-"

Natu saca su espada para contar una pierna del gran robot de metal que al hacerlo se derrumba

Mega-bot "¿¡Nunca te dijeron que tienes que esperar a que tu contrincante termine de hablar!?"

Natu "Me dijeron conseguir mi objetivo sin importar el costo"

Natu ignoro al gran robot que estaba casi destruido en el piso y siguió por la cueva que parecía más un calabozo o un laberinto

Natu tardo un rato explorando para encontrar su artefacto donde estaba en una mesa rodeado de una luz azul que lo enfocaba

Natu "Tarde un poco pero lo consegu-"

Sook "¡MIREN ESO!"

Natu "¿Qué?"

Sook "Miren esta cosa ¡ES VIOLETA!"

Natu [Es azul…]

Sook iba en dirección al artefacto pero antes Natu lo detuvo

Natu "Alto ahí"

Sook "¿Quieres quedarte con el trofeo para ti sola?"

Sook "JAJAJAJA"

Sook "No lo creo"

Natu "No es un trofeo, es mío y lo es mi deber cuidarlo"

Sook "Si claro"

Sook "Pero al menos déjame verlo"

Natu todavía estaba ocultando a Sook el trofeo mientras lo detenía

Sook "¡EL GRAN DEMONIO ESTA DE MI LADO ALEJATE O SERAS VENCIDA POR EL!"

Natu "El también es mi aliado sabes"

Sook "¡Quien te conoce!"

Natu "Lo mismo va para ti"

Sook estaba intentando ver el artefacto

Natu "No"

Mientras que Sook y Natu estaban forcejeando un ataque amarillo va hacia ellos

Mega-bot "JAJAJA VENGANZA"

Se escuchaba una voz robótica desde lo lejos

El ataque empujo los 2 hacia la mesa donde el artefacto cayó y exploto junto a Sook y Natu

La visión de los dos empezó a nublarse y para cuando la recuperaron su eterno era totalmente distinto

El lugar estaba lleno de lava, fuego y más piedra era obvio que estaban en otro lado

Natu [Así que… era un portal]

Sook "¡¿CÓMO?!"

Natu "Cállate"

Sook "¡¿TU ARTEFACTO ES UN PORTAL?!"

Natu "Solo…"

Suspiro

Natu "Cállate"

Sook "¿Porque lo tienes tú? ¿Para qué?"

Natu "Agh… ¿Porque TU tenías que venir?"

Sook "Lord d… Ale me dijo…"

Natu [Te maldigo Ale…]

Sook "¡Pero respóndeme!"

Natu "Te lo diré…. A su respectivo momento"

Natu "Antes… Busquemos un lugar seguro"

Natu estaba mirando el lugar un océano de lava con montañas de fuego y pocos lugares de piedra

Sook "…Como digas"

Natu agarro el resto de lo que quedaba del artefacto y obligo a Sook a seguirla

En poco tiempo llegaron a una escalera que subía Sook fue el primero en subir y luego le siguió Natu con su capa negra que estaba algo rota

Arriba había un jardín con varios animales que eras desde cuervos hasta gatos que observaban curiosos a Sook y a Natu

Sook se quedó algo incómodo mientras que Natu siguió por el pasillo

Delante de Natu había una puerta común ella sin pensarlo dos veces entro luego le siguió algo más lento, Sook

Adentro había un lugar muy espacioso de color morado con adornos occidental

Sook se quedó sorprendido mirando el paisaje mientras que Natu siguió sin mirar el eterno

¿ "¿Quien anda ahí?"

Natu saca su espada y toma una posición de batalla y mira a la chica con pelo corto de camisa azul que apareció detrás de uno de los pasillos del lugar

Sook "¿Eh?"

Sook "Oh un habitante en este mundo"

Sook [Espero que me respondas no como ella…]

Sook "¿Puedes decirnos la locación de este… infierno?"

¿ "Veo que los dos están perdidos en un mundo posiblemente distinto al vuestro"

Natu [¿¡C-como lo supo!?]

Sook "Veo que entiendes bastante bien"

Sook "¿Nos puedes decir dónde estamos?"

¿ "Están en el palacio de los espíritus terrenales en el inframundo"

[El palacio de los espíritus terrenales es un palacio donde vive una especie llamada "Satori" y unas mascotas]

Sook y Natu "¡¿Inframundo?!"

Sook [Oh gran demonio al fin te encontrare]

Natu [¿Sera que el demonio me dio el portal para algo?]

¿ "Veo que tienen sentimientos encontrados"

¿ "Pero dudo que por aquí halla un demonio"

Natu [Puede que esté en otro inframundo…]

Sook [¡¿OHH DEMONIO PORQUE NO PUEDO VERTE?!]

¿ "…"

Natu "¿Sabes cómo llegar a la tierra de los dioses?"

[La tierra de los dioses era el antiguo nombre de la "Tierra de Demonios y Dioses" donde habitan principalmente Dioses y ayudantes del Demonio]

¿ "Puede que te refieras a la montaña youkai aunque nunca fui ahí sé que hay dioses como los hay en tus recuerdos"

[La montaña youkai es una montaña donde habitan youkais, Tengus, Kappa, Dioses y celestiales]

Sook "Que buena persona ¡Natu vamos ahí!"

Sook empezó a caminar a alguna parte

Natu [Que tipa tan rara]

Natu que todavía estaba en modo atacar empezó a seguir a Sook

¿ [Buena persona….]

Sook y Natu salieron del palacio y vieron una aldea con algo de nieve

Sook "Nieve dentro de una gran cueva que lógica…."

Natu "Vamos rápido que los de allí son enemigos hasta que se demuestre lo contrario"

Sook y Natu fueron a la aldea donde todos sus residentes estaban durmiendo

Sook "Que te parece si le pedimos ay-"

Natu "No y sigue adelante"

Natu y Sook lograron pasar la aldea fácilmente y sin ningún obstáculo y llegaron a una cueva que parecía que llevara a la superficie

Sook "Maldición"

Natu [Ahora que le pasa a este…]

Sook "La tipa de antes no nos dijo donde quedaba la montaña youkai"

Natu [Es cierto… pero no confiaba en ella de todos modos]

Sook "¡Volvamos y preguntémosle!"

Natu "No"

De repente escucharon algo que venía desde la cueva Natu sin pensarlo lanzo un gran ataque de fuego hacia esa dirección

Sook "¡Ahh!"

Sook "¡Plebeya no hagas esas cosas a lo loco!"

Natu saca su espada

Sook "Sigamos adelante caballera de negro"

Sook [Caballera sin armadura…]

Natu y Sook siguieron por la cueva y cada vez que escuchaban algo Natu lanzaba un gran ataque haciendo que lo que sea que se ocultaba huyera

Sook "¿Por qué los ahuyentas?"

Sook "Pueden ser unos buenos humanos que quieren decirnos algo importante"

Natu "O pueden ser pequeños duendes que quieren envenenarnos hasta la muerte"

Sook ".-."

Natu y a Sook le da un rayo del sol y ven la salida junto a un gran amanecer

Sook "Misión salir del infierno completa"

Sook "Ahora tenemos que buscar donde queda esa montaña youkai"

Sook es el primero en explorar el mundo mientras que Natu mira el paisaje pensativamente


	3. Capitulo 3

Gensokyo

Sook "¡Estamos los dos en la misión más importante de nuestras vidas!"

Sook vuelve a intentar romper la barrera con algo de fuego y otros ataques mágicos

? "¡EH EH EH EH!"

? "Si intentan rompes la barrera Hakurei otra vez…"

[Una barrera mágica creada por youkais muy poderosos hace mucho tiempo]

Natu [¿Barrera Hakurei?]

Sook "¿Acaso dijiste barrera Hakurei?"

? "Si… acabo de decir barrera Hakurei la misma que están rompiendo ahora mismo"

Sook "Aja…"

Sook "¡ENTONCES ABRILA!"

? "¿Qué estás loco?"

Sook "¡¿Qué importa?! ¡ABRELA!"

? "¡Eso sería un peligro para Gensokyo!"

[Gensokyo un lugar donde seres mitológicos habitan youkais y humanos muy poderosos]

Natu "¿Gensokyo?"

Sook "PLEBEYA SERA MEJOR QUE HAGAS LO QUE DIJAS SI NO QUIERES QUE LLAME AL GRAN DEMONIO"

La chica de rojo y blanco mira a Sook con desprecio

Sook invoca 4 grandes bolas flotantes de fuego alrededor suyo

Sook "¡ABRE LA BARRERA!"

? "Oblígame"

Dijo la chica lista para esquivar

Sook lanza a cada uno de sus ataques lo cual su enemiga lo esquivo fácilmente

La chica de rojo y blanco prepara múltiples orbes yin-yang y lo dispersa hacia Sook pero en la vista de él era japonés mientras que para la vista de Natu era algo totalmente nuevo

Sook miraba todas las cosas que iban en dirección a él y sabía que no podría esquivarlo pero antes que le dañe alguno apareció Natu e intentó cortar algunos con su espada pero vinieron más y dañaron a ella

Cuando los ataques desaparecieron la chica de rojo y blanco empezó a disparar ofuda en dirección a Natu y Sook

Natu esta vez puedo cortarlo con su espada mientras que Sook detrás de ella preparaba un portal

Natu "Espera… ¡¿Siempre pudiste crear un portal?!"

Sook "Si"

Natu [….Es o se hace]

Sook "Pero solamente en un aérea cercana"

Natu cortó a los últimos ofuda de su enemiga y espero a su siguiente ataque

El siguiente ataque fue de grandes orbes yin-yang Sook y Natu hacen una gran barrera de fuego aunque los ataques enemigos lo traspasan y golpean tanto a Natu como a Sook

Cuando el portal fue construido Sook y Natu entraron dejando a su enemigo solo

Sook y Natu se aparecieron cerca de una cascada y donde escucharon unos rapidos "Click"


	4. Capitulo 4

Montaña Youkai

Sook: ¿Qué es eso?

Natu: ¡Eres tan idiota! ¡¿Cómo es que siempre pudiste crear un portal?!

Sook: Puedo crear portales pero no sé a dónde me llevan y me cansa demasiado…

Natu: ¿En serio? Agh…

Natu: Ahora no sabemos ni donde estamos….

¿?: Están parados ahora mismo en la ¡Montaña youkai!

Los dos ayudantes del demonio miran al cielo y ven a la tengu, Aya

Natu: ¿Y tú quién eres?

Natu saca su espada lentamente mientras que Aya vuela tranquilamente en el cielo despejado

Aya: Shameimaru Aya, ¡la gran reportera de Gensokyo!

Natu [Seguimos en Gensokyo…]

Sook: ¿Puedes volar?

Aya: Si, es más todos hasta una sirena puede volar…

Sook:…

Aya: Ustedes son humanos perdidos pero son bastante extraños para ser humanos de la villa humana… ¿o acaso lo son?

Sook: Humanos somos, pero… creo que de otro lugar sin tanta… "magia"

Aya: Oh

Aya empieza a escribir algo en su diario

Aya: Humanos de otro mundo que llegaron sospechosamente a Gensokyo

Aya: Este periódico tendrá muchas ventas…

Sook y Natu ignoran al cuervo y avanzan por la montaña youkai aunque Aya les sigue por la distancia

Los dos llegan a un algo largo lago y más allá una cascada

Sook: Siento que allí es a donde tenemos que ir

Natu: ¿Ese sentido estúpido te lo hace sentir?

Sook: ¡NO! ¡Es mi sentido ayudado por el gran demonio!

Natu se lo traga pero Aya se quedó pensando en lo que significaba

Sook y Natu pasan alrededor del lago por lo que tardan mucho más en subir la montaña pero escucharon un ruido entre unos arbustos

Sook: ¡Allí esta!

Natu: ¿Qué?

De los arbustos sale un dios aunque tranquilamente se la puede confundir con una niña con un sombrero extraño

Sook: ¡Una rana!

Natu:…..

Sook: Dime niña rana ¿sabes dónde estamos?

Suwako(Niña rana): Estamos en la casa de los kappas, en la montaña youkai

Sook: Oh si kappas….

Sook [No sé qué es eso]

Natu: Vámonos es solo una niña comida para conejos

Sook: ¡No es una niña! Es una NIÑA RANA hay mucha diferencia

Natu: Creo que conocer al conejo en el bosque ese te hizo mal...

Sook: Dime niña rana te gustaría ser comida de conejo

Suwako (niña rana) : …No

Sook: ¡Entonces únete a nuestro equipo y nunca serás comida por conejos!

Natu [Eres imbécil…]

Suwako asienta la cabeza

Sook: AJAJAJA ¡genial ahora somos un equipo de 4 personas!

Natu: Nosotros dos estamos atrapados en esta parte del mundo, ese cuervo está tomando apuntes para luego hacer un periódico y venderlo y la niña…. Esa niña al parecer no quiere ser comida por conejos….. ¿A esto llamas equipo?

Sook: ¡SI!

Avanzan un poco más y llegan a una villa de cuervos y lobos pero en el camino había un lobo con espada y escudo pero Aya hablo con ella y se alejo

Sook: ¡Ajaja! ¡Muy bien aliada!

Natu: No hizo mucho, solo hablo con la guardiana y fin, seguramente sean conocidas o algo

La aldea estaba llena de cuervos como Aya y lobos como la guardiana que miran al equipo con cara de curiosidad

Siguen caminando tanto que las piernas de Sook se empiezan a cansar así que empezaron a descansar

Natu: Mira Sook, si estamos yendo para arriba caminando por horas y me dices que no hay nada ¡ahí mismo te lanzo por la montaña!

Sook: Tsh ¡Nunca me subestimes! Ya vas a ver que volveremos a la tierra de dioses y demonios, ¡Zemlya!

Natu lo ignora y descansa un rato, Sook hace lo mismo y en pocos minutos Sook recupero todas sus energías por lo que volvió la tarea de subir la montaña youkai

Sook por un momento se imaginó el Everest y pensó porque no está muerto pero ignoro la lógica y siguió caminando

En un poco más de tiempo llegaron a unas escaleras donde se encontraron con una sacerdotisa pero fue noqueada por Natu fácilmente

Sook, Natu, la niña rana que no quiere ser comida por conejos y la reportera pasaron por las escaleras y al final se encontraron con una chica algo extraña sentada en el centro del templo

Sook: Valla que buena arquitectura

Sook miraba la arquitectura del templo y le pareció algo vacía pero lo dijo para romper el hielo

Natu: Si comparo esto con el "templo" de ale es mucho mejor esa casa tiene calefacción no como esta…

Sook: Esto es más…natural….creo

Kanako: Ustedes…. ¿Van a pedirme algo o miraran la arquitectura?

Sook: ¿Y porque tendríamos que pedirte algo? Solamente queremos volver a casa

Kanako se quedó en silencio mirando a Suwako

Kanako: Yo puedo hacer eso

Sook y Aya: ¿¡En serio!?

Aya: Dijo ejem….

Kanako: Claro

Sook: ¿Entonces eres como ese personaje al final de las historias de videojuegos que le da deseos a los protagonistas que pasaron por mucho?

Kanako: Emh… ¿Si?

Sook: Yo quiero volver a mi tierra, Natu quiere amigos

Natu: ¡No quiero eso!

Sook: Aya…, Aya no quiere nada y la niña rana quiere no ser comida por conejos

Kanako rio levemente al último comentario de Sook y acepto

Kanako: Puedo hacerlo claro pero a cambio de algo

Kanako: Cuando te envié a tu casa

Natu: Es mi casa también

Kanako:…. Su casa quiero que expandan la creencia de mí en ese mundo

Sook: ¿Acaso eres una diosa o algo?

Kanako: Soy una diosa…

Sook: ¿¡Una diosa que usa poderes y hace algo!?

Natu: Eso es algo bastante extraño de ver…

Kanako [De qué clase de mundo vienen….]

Sook: ¡Pero claro! ¡Aceptamos las condiciones!

Sook: Voy a hacer que sepan de…

Kanako: Kanako…

Sook: ¡De Kanako hasta los c4!

Kanako: Emh… Genial

En un rápido instante Sook y Natu desaparecieron de Gensokyo

Aya: ¿¡Espera!? ¿Qué? ¿¡Tan rápido!?

Kanako: Si fue relativamente fácil traer una cascada, un templo entero y tres personas imagínate llevar a dos personas a su mundo

Aya: Ehhh….

Mientras tanto en Zemlya estaba Sook y Natu en su tierra finalmente

Allí Sook fue a decirles a todos sobre su aventura; el otro mundo pasando por las nuevas personas y paisajes que conoció, su gran equipo conformado por él, Natu, una reportera cuervo llamada Aya y una niña rana que no quería ser comida por conejos también conto sobre la diosa Kanako que tenía un templo no como todos los dioses de Zemlya que tenían una tv, una computadora de última generación y todas las consolas que se imaginan

_**Fin**_


End file.
